(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake mechanism for a walker, and more particularly to one that allows normal brake or release the brake, two-step brake and synchronously release or brake both wheels by pulling either the right or the left handle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, the brake mechanism for a walker generally available in the market is adapted from that used on a bicycle. That is, a brake handle is connected with a wire in a brake so that once the brake handle is pulled, the wire is also pulled to brake the walker. Wherein, both of the right and the left brake handles are separately provided to achieve the respective control of the brake of the right and the left wheels.
An improved prior art provides synchronous brake applied to both of the right and the left wheels. Wherein, a brake lever extends from and integrated to both wheels to hold against or restrict the wheels in conjunction with the operation by a linkage type of single brake handle. Much more force from a user of the walker is required than that for the walker with separate brake handle.
A considerable amount of force is applied to brake a walker with the prior art of brake model. That could cause danger to the user who is usually in poor physical condition and slower in response in case of emergency.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a brake mechanism for a walker, wherein by the side of each wheel of the walker is provided with a brake disk with toothed peripheral, and a brake base that can be displaced in relation to the brake disk. Two certain sections are toothed opposite to each other inside the brake base that is subject to the plunge by an elastic member with said toothed sections engaged to the teeth from the brake disk to brake the wheels under normal conditions. By operating a brake cable from a handle to pull the brake base, the brake is released for pushing forward the walker from improving the safety for the user of the walker.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a brake mechanism for a walker by having both of the right and the left handles connected with a cable to a turning block in the shape of a turntable. The turning block is connected to two brake cables for synchronously applying the brake mechanism of both wheels by pulling either brake handle to easily brake or release the walker.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a brake mechanism for a walker. Wherein, by the side of the right and the left wheels is each separately provided with a brake disk with toothed peripheral, and a brake base that can be displaced in relation to the brake disk. Toothed sections are provided inside the brake base, which is subject to the plunge by an elastic member with said toothed sections engaged to the teeth from the brake disk to brake the wheels under normal conditions. Furthermore, both RH and LH handles are connected to a turning block in the shape of a turntable with the same brake cable and the turning block is further connected with another two brake wires to synchronously operate both brake mechanisms of the RH and LH wheels. By means of such configuration, a two-step brake is achieved when either handle is pulled, the turning block turns and makes the toothed section at the bottom of the brake block to disengage from the peripheral teeth at the lower part of the brake disk thus to release the brake. Then the other handle is pulled to make the turning block to turn for an even greater angle. The brake base being subject to the pull is brought down for a greater distance so to allow the toothed section at the top of the brake base to hold against the peripheral teeth at the upper part of the brake disk and to brake the wheels once again.